


破轨

by Prayer_X



Category: kq
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prayer_X/pseuds/Prayer_X
Summary: 伪·出轨婚外情+先婚后爱同性婚姻合法，全文碎片化道德模糊预警！OOC预警！题材敏感三观歪斜不喜误入
Relationships: 凯千 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	破轨

踏破界限，与背德牵手，像是爱到极致。

00  
——你结婚了？  
——是。  
——你倒是坦诚。  
——我不爱他。  
——无所谓，反正我也结婚了。  
——哦？  
——我也不爱他。  
——恭喜。  
——恭喜什么？  
——邂逅彼此。  
——错了，邂逅这个词太浪漫。  
——那就是同流合污。  
——呵，你倒是懂我。  
——不好吗？  
——不好。

01  
“有什么不好？”  
王俊凯靠在床头，一手虚虚夹着支烟，零星的火点明灭，偶尔被他吸上一口，轻薄的烟雾在喉咙里滚过一圈，问话的声音就模糊又低沉，吞吐出来又散开，雾气映在桃花深水的眼里，变成一种捉摸不透的性感。他另一只手里揽着副光裸的身躯，指节顺着对方脊背来回抚摸，像是在征服一件玉器，让那份莹润又淡泊的风骨为己所有。  
易烊千玺顺从地趴伏在王俊凯怀里，神色倦怠而平板，带着点情欲蒸腾后的慵懒，听见王俊凯的问话，他没想着继续回答，撑着对方胸膛凑过去讨一个亲吻，一起分享尼古丁的苦涩，烟雾在辗转黏合的唇齿间泄露，又被湮灭在呼吸的交缠中，颓败又勾人。  
本就未曾消弭的情欲经不起半分撩拨，易烊千玺支起身子用修长细瘦的手指夺过王俊凯手里即将烧到尽头的香烟，放在唇边缓慢地吸了一口，垂下的眼睫长而浓密，本是硬朗的面容在云雨洗礼下撕扯出一股子媚来，在王俊凯的角度看他就像被俾睨着只得俯首的苍生。易烊千玺牵着王俊凯停留在他背上的手，指腹相贴，一点点移向身后，那里还蜿蜒着不久前才被眼前这个在眼里酝酿风暴的男人射进去的粘稠体液，泊泊而出，像是只在夜间绽放的生机。  
王俊凯终是又一次把他压在了身下，带着兽类的凶煞和兵甲的戾气将他吞吃，极尽缠绵如同末日毁灭，他的所有呻吟喘息都是一场悲歌绝唱，在浪荡的夜里漂泊无依。  
王俊凯生而高傲，从来处在常人难以企及的地位，所有荣耀似乎都合该与生俱来，这也许成了他鲜少做梦的最大原因——他无需记挂任何事情，这世间于他而言庸碌又无趣。  
可今晚抱着怀中与自己共享鱼水之欢的躯体入眠时，那躯体的主人竟是入了他的梦。

02  
王俊凯隐藏在卡座的阴影里，酒杯握在手里把玩，他饶有兴味的盯着那个坐在吧台前的身影。那个青年来了有段时间，恐怕在王俊凯到来之前便已经喝了几杯，英气的面部线条被迷离的灯光打磨成惑人心神的弧度，透着一丝寂寥的味道。  
无数男人争先恐后去往青年身边试图送他一杯酒，却终究都铩羽而归。王俊凯本不是个喜爱游走情场的人，二十多年来洁身自好，可这一刻，他有种冲动，去把那个青年据为己有的冲动。  
掌控家族企业雷厉风行惯了，所以这念头一起，他就会实施。端着手里未动的洋酒，王俊凯起身系上了西装的纽扣，每踏出一步都是铿锵的气势，在靡靡的场所里俨然一副商界精英的霸道姿态，生生让周遭的所有人都没落到尘埃之中。  
易烊千玺感到又有人影笼罩，勾起一个不耐的哂笑，低头懒得施舍半分眼神，开口尽是低沉冷漠。  
“不好意思，我不缺酒。”  
“是吗？你也许不缺别人的酒，但我的酒可未必。”  
易烊千玺一怔，神色略带复杂地扭头看着来人，琥珀色的眼底幽深难辨，这目光叫一向胜券在握的王俊凯都有些摸不透本相，却还是赞叹于那瞳色的瑰丽。  
王俊凯举杯示意了一下，见对方还是愣愣地对着他，眼神却像是毫无焦距地搁置于虚空，便自己端起杯子抿了一口，然后不由分说按住那人后脑吻了上去。  
恍然回神的易烊千玺慌忙推拒，却在酒液溢出滚过喉结时，在眼前男人势在必得的目光里败下阵来，推阻的手掌绕过男人肩背，抓紧了一看便价值不菲的西装衣料，施力下发白的指尖和纯黑的布料纠缠在一起，染上一层迤逦的氛围。  
“跟我走吗？”王俊凯用虎牙噬咬对方下唇，怀中人哪怕吃痛着皱眉也是好看的，他越发感受到一种陌生的欲望在身体里流窜，嗓音虚缓地沉降下来。  
易烊千玺几乎窒息在灼热的吻里，眼角嫣红地胡乱点头，被禁锢着拉走时心中空茫无波。  
他们身体的契合程度超乎想象，不需要什么花样就把床笫间最热烈的一面淋漓尽致展现，越满足就越空虚。  
王俊凯没有追究对方为什么一眼看穿了他身上婚姻的枷锁，也许因为对方同样受困其中，他不会有同病相怜这样弱者的情绪，但作为一场婚外情的共犯，他的确对青年有一种别样的亲近，以至在梦里他依然不想对这场纵情放手。

03  
第二天清早起来时，王俊凯没有在房间里看到共度春宵的对象，他没什么多余的表情，也不需要不舍，在厌倦之前，他有的是办法找到这个人，然后开出合理的条件互利互惠，他是个商人，最懂得利用弱点和利益掌控局势。  
给助理打电话叫人送新的西装过来，却听见向来办事得力的下属语带犹豫，声音立即冷厉。  
“我雇你不是听你吞吞吐吐的，说！”  
“是！是这样的总裁，夫人他其实为您搭配了套装，要您回家去取，您看，要不我去帮您取过来？”助理听着电话那头的寂静心里愈发没底，却还是硬着头皮把话说完。  
“他是男人，没必要叫什么夫人。”王俊凯的语气更加冷凝，还带着足以穿透人心的嘲讽，“那栋房子他住着就行，我没兴趣也谈不上‘回’，让他别做这些无用功。”  
王俊凯利落挂断，心中的厌烦更甚一层。他原本对这桩婚姻未曾有过多抵触，或者说不甚在意，不过父母之命又对公司有利，从利益角度来看无可挑剔，他便也没反对。但他同样没打算和结婚对象交流感情，哪怕去领证也是在某次跨国会议前的一个早上，百忙之中抽空办的。  
当时他西装笔挺脚步生风，每一秒都在赶时间，他的结婚对象等在民政局门口看他从车里出来一路目不斜视进门，亦步亦趋跟在他身后，余光看去时那人似乎得了重感冒，一张脸被口罩遮挡的严严实实，接连不断的咳嗽声传来，搅得他心烦意乱，语气自然毫不客气。  
“我很忙，所以你最好别扯后腿，这张纸拿到手就安分一点，婚礼我不准备办，如果你有意见就去找我家老头子，毕竟你能进王家的门也仰仗他老人家。”  
王俊凯语速飞快地说完，毫不顾忌这话能伤人几分，身后的脚步声似乎有一秒停顿，但在见他仍旧正眼都吝啬时便又跟了上来，还有一声几不可闻的带有浓重鼻音的“嗯”来回应。  
事成之后王俊凯直接把两张结婚证都甩给了今后是他丈夫的人，直到坐上赶往会议现场的车驾时才意识到前后办理所谓人生大事时，他和名义上要共度一生的人连对视都没有一次，而那人甚至连话都没说上几句，印象最深刻的竟是那个同意不办婚礼时算不得字句的音节。

04  
王俊凯还未施展什么调查跟踪的手段，就再一次遇到了他的偷情对象。  
那间舞社的落地窗相当明亮，足以让王俊凯看清里面那个对着巨大排练镜跳舞的人。他的偷情对象跳起舞来张狂不羁，汗滴顺着棱角分明的下颌滚落，没进暴露锁骨的领口，每一个舞步都在挥洒荷尔蒙的张力，让他联想到夜里这身体是怎样在他身下雌伏律动，辗转承欢。  
王俊凯坐在车里半开着车窗，难得有闲情逸致在街上浪费分秒必争有如金钱的时间。他甚至在思考，就这样正大光明走进去，那人会露出什么样的表情，惊诧？慌乱？还是愤怒？  
他需要寻一个正当的理由，然后继续他们的秘密。  
就在这时，王俊凯注意到有几个本来似乎是要进舞社的女孩子对着他的方向小声议论，时不时还会将视线投注过来。王俊凯对这样的情况并不陌生，他的身家和长相都是万中无一的资本，吸人眼球习以为常，因而也从来都是冷眼旁观不予理会，这次也一样。  
可他没想到的是，那些女孩大胆到走近车窗，其中一个被同伴推出来紧张地张了张嘴，最后问出了一句让王俊凯当即蹙眉的话。  
“请问，您是Jackson老师的爱人吗？”  
王俊凯刚要不耐地回答并不认识什么Jackson，余光就看到他先前注意的人正推开门走出来，几个女孩子也叽叽喳喳招呼着“Jackson老师！”跑了过去，他这才明白了女孩口中指的是谁。  
易烊千玺在练舞间隙透过镜子看到门外自己的学生迟迟不肯进门，这才出来想看看发生了什么，而他没想到会在这里见到王俊凯。那个西装革履的男人见他出来，车门一开长腿一跨就大步朝他走来，一瞬间他几乎觉得周围喧闹的白昼都尽数褪去声色，徒留他们两人渐渐拉近。  
“老师老师，那个帅哥是不是你爱人？”女孩子兴奋又羡慕的声音吵醒了恍惚的易烊千玺，他张嘴想要反驳，下一秒腰上却传来一股紧迫的力道，箍得他浑身一僵。  
王俊凯挂上了商海沉浮游刃有余的客套微笑，手臂揽在怀中人腰间，分明像是在宣布所有权一般的霸道姿态，落在女孩子们眼里却是令人向往的爱情模样。  
“这是你的学生？挺活泼的。”王俊凯不过临时起意，看见对方下意识要否认的样子身体率先做出了动作，他没有承认自己是所谓爱人，但也没有否定，半真半假看着那双迷茫的琥珀色瞳仁随意开口夸奖，像是不经意地展露了某些旁若无人的亲密。  
易烊千玺不懂王俊凯突如其来的行为出于什么目的，他只是尽可能冷静而不露痕迹地挣脱开叫他呼吸不畅的手，推着几个女孩子的肩膀往舞社里走，一边掩盖什么似的责怪着。  
“迟到了要加练，赶紧进去。”  
“可是老师，您爱人真的和照片一样帅哦！”女孩子努力扭头回看王俊凯的方向，然后偷偷凑近自家老师小声打趣，却见一向温文尔雅的老师丢了魂似的不在状态，吐了吐舌头不再多嘴，老实地跑去练习了。  
被落在身后的王俊凯眯着眼睛看易烊千玺虚虚放在女学生肩膀的手，目光里多了几分深沉的味道。

05  
“你说你不爱他，又为什么一直戴着戒指？”  
这是他们不知道第几次的幽会，自上次舞社偶遇，王俊凯干脆利落提出了各取所需的炮友协议，既然各自对婚姻不忠，不如做彼此的共犯，我知晓你的秘密，并保守你的秘密，且互为彼此秘密的一部分。  
他们以英文名字互称，不交换联络方式，不打探真实隐私，每周在固定的时间约在王俊凯单独准备的房子里，弥补堪称欲壑难填的冲动。  
而这一次，许是意乱情迷的氛围太浓烈，王俊凯用指尖摩挲着易烊千玺无名指上一圈浅淡的红痕，那只能是戒指经年不摘留下的，过去每一次他都无视那痕迹，在此刻看来竟有些刺目。  
朦胧间把问题问出了口，这太不符合他的行事作风，也有违他们不过问对方生活的约定。话已出口，王俊凯倏地攥紧那根手指，开口难得带了些犹豫。  
“……抱歉，我不该问。”  
“嗯，告诉你也没什么。”易烊千玺摆弄了两下手指，反过来和王俊凯十指相扣，好玩似的晃了晃，在对方刚要收紧时却松了手，“算是给自己提个醒，用失败的婚姻鞭策自己人生还有别的追求。”  
王俊凯猜测到易烊千玺的“不爱”并非真的不爱，否则如何会珍视一枚婚戒到足以在身体上留下烙印，而此刻胸中突然产生的闷痛让他感到陌生，他不知道这是否称得上痛惜，或者是更深刻一层的、人类不齿于承认的，名为嫉妒的情绪。  
“谁是那个拥有你的男人？”他捉回易烊千玺抽走的手指，放在嘴边轻吻。  
“你呀。”易烊千玺被吻得发痒，咯咯笑了两声，轻快回应，谁都听得出其中的虚假。  
“这种浅薄的情话何必拿来骗我。”  
“啊，被你发现了。”  
故作夸张的表情，虚情假意的讨饶，易烊千玺轻笑着把自己悉数奉上，轻易博得了王俊凯的原谅，转眼又颠覆在云上细雨里。  
“下次见我，戴上戒指吧。”  
王俊凯埋在易烊千玺身体里释放的时候，一只手臂撑在他的头侧，灼热的呼吸覆盖在他余韵难消的脸上，另一只手牵起带有戒指痕迹的那根手指放在嘴里轻轻咬了一下，他到底是在意了，也不顾这个要求多可笑多无理，但他就是提出来了。  
易烊千玺困倦而疲惫，手指含在王俊凯嘴里烫得厉害，他努力把手指拿出来，磕到了对方牙齿，有一瞬间的瑟缩，复而自己看着手指上那圈细腻的红印，积年累月遗留的痕迹，深刻在躯壳之上，昭示着他半生的求而不得。  
“为什么？”易烊千玺声线颤抖而暗哑，他想不明白王俊凯那股风雨欲来的气势从何而来。  
而王俊凯则只是把手伸进易烊千玺和枕头的缝隙里，托着他的后脑和自己额头相抵，直视着那双氤氲着情潮的琥珀眼，言语间尽是张狂与冷凝。  
“因为我享受掠夺。”

06  
王俊凯不得不去了那个所谓的“家”。房子是他自己的，很多东西都放在那里未动，但结婚后他丈夫也住进来，也知道对方因为对自己抱有感情才提出结婚，这让他说什么也不太想回去，基本都在公司休息室住下，成全了他工作狂魔的名号，直到每周一次的幽会提上日程，才勉强有了点隐秘的娱乐时光。  
他这次回来取一份文件，进门时家里没人，想来房子现今的另外一个主人已经出门工作。  
王俊凯一边在书房翻找，一边漫不经心神游。据说他和所谓的丈夫在童年时代就见过，也算是早就定下的缘分，少年时代对方也有过寥寥数次见面的要求，不过都被他回绝了。后来他出国留学，再见就是领证那天，自那过后也因他的回避再没碰面，那张带着口罩的脸也已模糊不清，到如今对于一个顶着他丈夫头衔的人，他竟是连对方长相半分印象也无。  
再联想起夜色中布满虚无表情的脸和消除不下的戒指痕时，王俊凯手下动作一顿，恍然意识到被他冷落无视的人，是否也在孤单寂寞的夜里，抱着了无希望的婚姻独自入眠，他尚且有宣泄的途径，可那人又该如何自处？  
王俊凯豁然起身，阻止了自己继续深想，他知道自己愧疚了，也明白这种变得柔软的心绪是因为谁，正因如此他才得以审视自己一直以来的所作所为有多混蛋，无论他的婚姻里有没有爱情，他可以不在乎，但他真的能一直耽误着一个因为喜欢他而陷入泥沼里的人而心无忏悔吗？  
心烦意乱使得翻找的动作都粗暴了些许，王俊凯没在书房找到想要的东西更显暴躁，大力推开卧室的房门，一眼就看见床头柜那张自己的照片和满床的轻松熊玩偶。  
王俊凯为这变化惊讶了几秒，甚至忘记了他刚刚还在烦躁。走进去低头看着这比起从前冷淡简洁的装修风格多了些温馨可爱的布置，王俊凯有种近乎从未体会过的无力感。他们没有合照，所以只有他的一张商业杂志硬照了解相思，他们不曾同床共枕，所以有满床的玩偶填补偌大的空间，连着那些孤独都被幻想中的温存遮盖。  
王俊凯最终在床头柜的抽屉里找到文件，那里还放着他们的结婚证，而他觉得那像是什么罪证一样触碰不得，因而抽出文件的手都在发抖。  
他的确是个混蛋，所以他从别人口中的“家”里落荒而逃。

07  
易烊千玺觉得今晚的王俊凯暴烈异常，还有些无助和惊慌，这个素来以只手翻云覆雨的男人在他怀里惶惑不安，抱他的动作先是狂风骤雨一样抵抗不得，又是春风拂面一般酥麻入骨。  
“你……怎么了？”易烊千玺忍受着越发折磨心神的撞击，双手托住身上人的脸颊抬起来以面对自己，却在那人眼底看到一片痛苦似的虚空，心脏随之一紧。  
“我……”王俊凯不知从何说起，吐露一个字后就再也无言，只埋头在身下人的肌肤上游走舔舐，以遗忘愈发不认得的自己。  
白天他随口问了自己丈夫的近况，在助理惊慌失措又断断续续的叙述里得知那个每日守候在家的人对他可谓面面俱到，即使两不相见，依旧安排助理在每日的着装饮食等等细小的方面多加注意，他忙于生意，这些事情的打理从来都是助理一手包办，但他没想到结婚之后一切都被接手，而他从未注意过什么时候菜色变成了适合他忙到作息不规律时暖胃的种类，什么时候在确保社交场合着装得体也足够保暖，什么时候养生茶代替了苦咖啡和止痛片。  
他无知无觉享受着对方的照顾和爱护，却在暗地里背叛了他们的婚姻。而现在，第一次直接意识到自己大错特错时，他还是放不开在隐秘的夜里寻求慰藉，他终于承认，一向泾渭分明利益至上的自己，可耻地依赖上了身下这人带来的瘾，又悲哀地对由自己一手造成的残破婚姻怀抱着悔恨。  
“责任和爱，该怎么权衡？”额头上的汗滴滑落，王俊凯几乎以为那是他自己的眼泪，生平第一次产生这样的迷茫感受，这近乎将他击垮。  
他对偷情的对象产生了超越一场错误的感情，却同时意识到了对他丈夫的愧疚与责任，他自觉纠缠牵扯终是一无所有，却偏偏做不到一刀两断，一边是情不自禁，一边是行之有愧。  
易烊千玺终于在这一句中窥得一点真相，王俊凯的挣扎他看在眼里，致使他也跟着漫上一层透骨的悲伤。  
“在婚姻里，我们都应当承担责任，但我现在和你在一起，我们都有罪。”  
易烊千玺捧着王俊凯的脸，深深望进那双本该深情似海却始终冷如冰封的桃花眼底，轻声呢喃。  
“你瞧，我们都有罪。”

08  
王俊凯近来心思极重，加上不眠不休地工作和隔三差五的应酬，人都瘦了一大圈，俊美的脸上少有地显出几分往常不轻易示人的疲惫。  
这次商业酒会至关重要，难免东西南北喝了一圈，等敲定合作案的时候，王俊凯已经捂着胃将重量大半压在了助理肩上，脸色苍白冷汗直冒。  
助理知道老板向来不肯去医院，但没人照拂着铁定出事，便自作主张把人送回了冷冷清清的家里，交给了穿着柔软居家服的老板他丈夫，然后一个深鞠躬后慌忙逃走。  
王俊凯在混沌之中睁眼看到暖色的灯影，才浑浑噩噩又闭上了眼，胡乱挥舞的手臂碰到什么柔软的东西，随意一扯发现是个毛绒玩偶，他这才堪堪意识到自己是被送回了家，送回了那人眼皮子底下。  
想不到结婚后的首次碰面竟是这样狼狈的场景，王俊凯挣扎着坐起身，却感到一阵头晕目眩，胃也抽疼作乱，正要身子一歪栽到地上，手掌滚烫的体温就覆上一层舒适的凉意，有人扶住了他的手把他带回床上。  
迷蒙间王俊凯似乎看见一个浅色的人影，看不清面貌，但温柔又亲近，让他可以十足放松而安心地跌入睡眠，陷入黑暗前还低低叹息着似的轻唤了一声。  
“千玺……”  
正在给人换衣服掖被角的易烊千玺闻言狠狠一颤，终究把一直不敢直视那人面容的目光投过去，细细描摹这人被自己惦记了近二十年的眉眼。他缓缓在床边的地毯上坐下，歪头靠在那人手边，头顶抵着那片衣袖，不知道这一刻的心酸如何收敛。  
最终他也只是吸了吸鼻子，利落起身去准备湿毛巾给人擦身清理，一室温暖灯光被遗落在身后，连着那个他眷恋不已的身影一并不再看去。  
隔天一早王俊凯清醒时还带着宿醉的朦胧痛感，身上倒是清爽的。他环顾一周，意识归位，也没忘记昨夜是谁在照顾自己，心中不可抑制地钝痛了一下。  
王俊凯在客房看到了一只熊和一双拖鞋，明白那人大抵是收拾妥当他之后便去了客卧休息，深明大义不越雷池，可越是这样，王俊凯就越是难以平复，他宁可对方冷漠无情，或者动怒吵闹，甚至像自己一样犯下不忠的过错，都好过现在这般不声不响，默默无闻，却依旧将他记挂在心上，润物无声。  
王俊凯终是下定了决心，父亲那里他可以解释，公司利益可以再做打算，但他不能再继续伤害一个爱他的人，他拨打了那个自从存在手机里就从未多看过一眼的，属于他丈夫的号码。  
“喂，明天见一面吧。”  
王俊凯还没说出商讨离婚的事宜，对面似乎就吵嚷着听不清晰，电话也被挂断，紧跟着信息就追了过来，简简单单一个好字，王俊凯也不知怎的就确信，对方明白他的意思，明白见面就意味着他们之间的了断，然后义无反顾地同意。  
易烊千玺手机攥得死紧，出神地望着窗外，身边学生仍旧在嬉戏笑闹，可这热闹与他无关，他只觉得寒凉刺骨，他什么也不愿想，什么也不愿做，他只知道，自己长久以来的努力，毁在了同样由自己一手造成的假象里。

09  
决定离婚并没有让王俊凯感到丝毫轻松，他不知道为什么自己依旧满身沉重，而对此他更庆幸的是他夜里有场可以宣泄和放纵的约会。  
王俊凯发现他的情人偶尔会用一种深沉而眷恋的目光看着自己，那目光哀伤枯涸有如死水，叫他躁动不安，他甚至觉得对方在他身上寻求着别人的影子，而这让他无法忍受。  
现在，他又在用那种眼神看着自己了，而他为此感到一些无所适从的难堪，他抛弃了一直以来的冷静自持，希望这个人眼里只有自己，而现在他还想要更多。  
王俊凯拉住听从他要求戴上戒指的手，简单大气的指环配上骨节分明的手指，禁欲而撩人。带着结婚戒指幽会情人，这层隐秘的含义放在曾经单纯的偷情角度可以说是情趣，可现在起了别的心思的王俊凯面对这个自己提出来的成果，只感到满腔积郁，他为那红痕嫉妒，又因为那艳景兴奋，最终成了燎原的火势，凶猛地卷入情事之中。  
他们的性从来都张狂热烈，结束后还偶有温存，可这次王俊凯则只能带着不满瞪向已经洗完澡的人，语气也沉下几分。  
“这就要走？”  
“嗯。”  
对方不冷不淡的应声让王俊凯很不是滋味，问话也肆无忌惮了一些。  
“做完就走，你就不准备关心一下我为什么心事重重？”  
易烊千玺拎起衣服的手一顿，才又抬起来往身上套，再开口时嗓子里的沙哑衬得讥讽更甚。  
“你要的是不是太多了？关心你是你爱人的事情，我不过是你出轨的对象，妄图从我这里拿走性以外的东西，原来你是这么天真的人？”  
这番话可谓无情，饶是王俊凯自知操之过急问题逾越，也没想到对方会用这么讽刺的语气划分界限，他差点就控制不住怒意，只得压抑着回话。  
“我不信你感受不到我的心意，难道你准备守着一个不爱你的人过一辈子，却不肯看看愿意爱你的我？”  
“哈哈！”易烊千玺听了这话似是被取悦了一样笑了两声，喉咙里干涩不已，于是他带着寡淡的表情转头看向床上跟他纠葛了太久的男人，一件一件把衣服穿上，也一句一句旁若无人地叙述起来。  
“我和我丈夫五岁时第一次见面，那时候他还是个会笑的小鬼头，我就想，这个哥哥应该会很好相处吧。”  
“可我错了，他后来被当做家族继承人培养，自那之后他就再没笑过，高高在上，不近人情。”  
“后来中学时代，我很多次想见见他，每次都被回绝，只好偷偷跑到他的学校偷看，那时候的他很帅气，样样优秀，但我知道他不快乐，所以我又在想，要是我能让他快乐就好了。”  
“不过我小时候长得平平无奇，性格又呆板无趣，所以他才记不住我吧，没想到后来成了偷情把戏的资本。”  
王俊凯听着那人说得又轻又缓，自己却越听越心惊，他心神震荡，却无从打断，只得听着那苏哑的声音凌迟一般将过去娓娓道来。  
“后来他出国，我就给他写信，手写和邮件都试过，但从来没有回音，只有一次他回了电邮，却是要我别再烦他，我又在想，大洋彼岸的他压力一定太重，不然那个爱笑的男孩子怎么能变得这样冷酷无情呢。”  
“后来知道家族联姻的事，我很高兴，家里向来惯着我，我不想经商，他们就同意我开舞社，我想和他结婚，家里就请了最好的设计师帮我设计婚戒。”  
“一开始他没同意结婚，我就自己带着那戒指好多年，后来磨了几年他从国外回来终于同意，我很高兴，觉得另一只戒指终于不用积灰了，不办婚礼就不办吧，反正我也不喜欢人多的场合。”  
王俊凯感觉自己眼眶发酸，喉咙发胀，胸口堵着的那口气不上不下几乎让他窒息，而对面那个人，眼神已经愈发虚无，声音也愈发空灵。  
“我没想到会变成这样。在酒吧碰到他时我觉得老天爷在戏弄我，我的丈夫甚至不肯见我一面，却在另一个维度里诱惑我抛弃良知。”  
“可我还是妥协了，因为我想这也许是我唯一亲近他的机会，亲密无间，就像我们本该有的样子，我想象的样子。”  
“你说是不是很可笑？我们名正言顺的结婚，最终却只能以充满背叛和欺骗的偷情来分享同一张床。”  
“一切都是错的，一个自以为是，一个蓄意欺骗，我们怎么会有好的结局呢？”  
他在故事里到最后都被用第三人称代表，王俊凯不可避免地产生一种被排斥在外的感受，那明明是他和易烊千玺的故事，他却陌生的满目悲凉。易烊千玺已经穿戴整齐，就像初见时一样风度翩翩，只是没了生气。嗓子已经发不出声音，他身上的悲伤气息太过浓烈，压得王俊凯直不起身，却还是挣扎着想要靠近，真相的残酷撕扯着他的神经，他的愚蠢毁了所有的一切，而易烊千玺拒绝他的触碰。  
“别过来！就只是……别过来……”易烊千玺声音发抖，身体瑟缩，王俊凯每前进一步，他就后退一步，许是他的神情刺痛了王俊凯，对方没有在他转身跑走时追过来。  
“千玺！”  
王俊凯看着那人仓皇的背影，第一次清醒着光明正大叫出他爱人的名字，却是因为对方从自己身边逃离。王俊凯心痛地几乎就地瘫倒，他短暂的半生里学习了太少情绪，以至于现在他不知道该怎样排解这股铺天盖地的痛苦，不知道该如何挽回被他一手破坏的婚姻。  
而他更为恐惧的是，易烊千玺之所以选择在今晚摊牌，只能是因为白天那通电话的弦外之音——他想离婚，他不要他了。

10  
王俊凯无数次深呼吸，依旧没能从那种溺水的窒息中解脱出来，他坐在咖啡店里，手边原本应该有一份打印好的离婚协议，而在他得知一切后绝无可能就这样不明不白放人离开。  
相比王俊凯极度难看的气色，姗姗来迟的易烊千玺看起来倒不是前一晚那般失魂的模样，依旧眉眼俊朗，身姿挺拔，坐在王俊凯面前时甚至露出一个好看的梨涡浅笑。  
“我以为你已经准备好离婚协议了？”易烊千玺像是真的好奇似的看了看王俊凯面前空空如也的桌面，然后侧身从包里抽出一叠纸，“不过也罢，我这里有现成的，可以借下你的钢笔吗，我忘记提前签好了。”  
易烊千玺神色平淡地看了看王俊凯西装口袋里插着的钢笔，语气疏离客气，内里的含义更是刺得王俊凯嘴里一阵苦涩，半晌不知道说些什么才能缓解现下的凝滞气氛。  
“怎么？因为洁癖所以你的东西我碰不得？”  
王俊凯生怕易烊千玺嘴里再吐出什么叫人心脏抽疼的话来，连忙抽出钢笔递了过去，在那修长的手指伸过来接住时发现已经没了戒指的踪迹，稍一用力，易烊千玺便没能顺利抽走钢笔，但他轻轻一个挑眉，就让王俊凯心虚又苦涩地松了手，再不敢多加阻拦。  
王俊凯眼睁睁看着易烊千玺轻描淡写地顺畅签下自己名字，白纸黑字被推到眼前，那上面的字迹遒劲漂亮，即使记忆不够深刻，但在接连的刺激下王俊凯还是辨认出那正是学生时代不断给自己寄信的人的落款。  
易烊千玺，这四个字咀嚼在嘴里原来这么苦。  
王俊凯看着那签名出神，易烊千玺从未见过对方这般落魄的模样，他本该满腔报复的快意，可面对那张虚弱的脸，他又无论如何也狠不下心肠，终于缓下了语气。  
“我们第一次亲密接触，我说了什么？我说‘我也不爱他’因为我爱的人不爱我，所以我也不想爱他了。王俊凯，我记了你二十年，也试过从你的生活入手让你接纳我，但终归比不得一个错误下和你‘出轨’的我。”  
易烊千玺语气和缓，言辞却是犀利的，王俊凯捂住眼睛，第一次觉得绝望，他恐怕真的要失去他的爱人了。  
“你会对真相这么震惊，不是我隐藏的太好，只是你太不在意，戒指早就给了你，我每天都会回家，可你连盒子也不肯打开，甚至不愿意把那栋房子当作家，怎么会知道呢？”  
易烊千玺释然地笑笑，在王俊凯惶恐的眼神里松下一口气。  
“但我也有错，我是你的共犯，我在明知道一切的情况下选择隐瞒，我知道你不是长于背叛的人，你不懂得爱，而我利用了这一点，一边试图用寻常爱人的举动期望你回头，一边不遗余力撩拨你犯下更深的过错，就算我说是在考验你心里孰轻孰重，也终归是我选错了方式。”  
“不是的……是我，是我错了。”王俊凯看不得易烊千玺用这种云淡风轻地态度将过去一切归结于错误，他们明明都付出过真心，只是他懂得太晚，易烊千玺爱得太早，一切都错过了对的时机，是以落得这番境地。  
“我签字了，协议你拿着，有些事不能强求，你让我明白了这一点，也希望你放过自己。”易烊千玺说完，利落起身，像来时一样，不落痕迹地离去。  
王俊凯喉结滚动了几下，低垂头颅不敢再看一次那道清隽的背影，暗哑的声音满是沧桑。  
“没有转圜的余地了吗？”  
易烊千玺脚步一顿，没有回头，只有声音缥缈无波，却让王俊凯的眼底透出一丝光亮。

“你不是商人吗？审时度势是本能吧，余地是自己开辟的，问我做什么。”

END.

文后谈：  
-(- 开头00章节部分，q的我也不爱后面解释了不多说，但是为什么不好，01里没有回答就被挑逗给敷衍过去了，k能问出有什么不好，是因为这时候无论婚姻还是偷情他都不在乎，就随口一撩，因为q毕竟很对他胃口，q说不好，是因为k的懂他只是因为出轨合谋这一层关系，而不是他期待的婚姻信赖。

-(- 04章节是全文除了签离婚协议之外两人唯一一次光天化日人前相见，学生问k是不是q爱人，q的反应是不知所措和只有他自己懂的难堪，k的反应是自己可能都没意识到的对q有主这个事实不满，也想看看他的行为会不会让q暴露不同的偏向自己的态度，学生说q的爱人和照片一样，代表q周围都知道q有一桩看起来完满的婚姻，所以事实怎样，你们懂

-(- 05章节关于戒指的讨论，k已经越来越在意情人，但是情人深爱另一个男人并且那个男人是情人的丈夫让他嫉妒了，要求q戴着戒指见他，还挺自虐的？但是这些加在一起在q眼里就更像个笑话了。

-(- 07章节q说他们都有罪，因为他们都在隐瞒，欺骗，背叛，对自己也对对方，互相伤害。

-(- 08章节k叫那声名字，没叫错，也没认出来是同一个人，多数还是出于愧疚，q的心情，不用说了吧。离婚电话和回复短信，都知道要了断，k是觉得可以至少先不耽误一个人，然后再追求情人，但q是觉得婚姻和出轨都该结束了。

-(- 09章节除去q大段自述，还有一段抨击k分不清爱人和情人的区别，两个都是他自己，他讽刺k，也是在讽刺自己。

-(- 10章节全文最后一句q说的话，别想太多，就是作者我看不得你们哭。。不过算了，流氓一点，k只要不签字那这个婚就离不了哈哈哈，但是也没错啦，人生那么长，未来那么远，有希望就有幸福，故事留白才有味道，别求番外啦！


End file.
